Brawler Human Sacrifice
by AnelicuChan
Summary: Once there was a dream, so weak and small. It wanted to get stronger. It thought and thought. "I will lure people to me, convincing them to create their "Wonderland"" said the dream. The people are indentified as the brawlers. Each brawler will create his/her wonderland. Based on Alice Human Sacrifice. Rated T for safety.
1. First Brawler Sacrifice

**Hello! This story's plot is based on Alice Human Sacrifice. I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice, the brawlers, or the vocaloids. Read, Review, and other things... Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. On with the story...**

* * *

In the darkness, there was a dream. A dream so small and weak, the reason no one dreamt it anymore. But the dream didn't want to vanish. So it thought and thought. "Oh, I know! Why don't I appear in peoples' dreams and lure them into me, and make them create their own world? Yes, that's a great idea! That way, I'll regain more power!"

Taking the form of a beautiful, orange-haired girl, it set out in search for its first victim.

"Alright," shouted Ms. Emerson, the orphanage keeper, "It's time for bed!"

All the orphans went to the rooms where the beds are without a word. One of these orphans is a 13 year-old boy named Dan. The reason he's here is because his parents didn't want him so they gave him up for the orphanage.

All the orphans got into their beds, including Dan.

Dan closed his eyes, waiting to go to sleep. The minute he was asleep, he had a weird dream.

_It was dark, so dark._

_The only source of light was coming from something orange._

_Dan squinted his eyes through the darkness to be able to recognize the source of light._

_Dan got up from the ground and walked up to the orange light._

_As he got closer, he realized that the source of light was a girl with orange hair and a white dress._

"_Um… Hello…" Dan said._

"_Hello Brawler Dan." The girl said._

"_How did you know my name? And Brawler?"_

_The dream giggled, "I know everything about you. And Brawler is your identification in Wonderland. My name is Alice."_

"_Alice…"_

"_Yes. Speaking of Wonderland, what do you think of leaving your life on Earth, and going to Wonderland?" Alice asked with a faint smile on her face._

"_Wonderland? The place from the fairytale?"_

"_No. Wonderland is a place where you can shape it to be whatever you want it to be."_

_Dan thought for a few moments._

"_Hmm… Okay, take me there."_

And with that Alice, the dream, took Dan to Wonderland.

They appeared in a red forest.

"Where… Where am I now?" Dan asked curiously.

"You are in the Red Forest, a part of Wonderland."

"Cool! But what…" Dan was about to continue when he realized that Alice has disappeared.

He continued walking, until he came across a sword lying on the ground. He bent down and picked it up.

He felt a desire in slicing anything in his way with his sword. As he was slicing tree limbs and branches, he noticed a bush and sliced it. From the bush, came a painful scream. Noticing the bright red liquid on the blade of the sword, he looked at the sliced bush. There lay an animal sliced in half.

He felt pleasure in killing after what he did, and he continued his way to a more populated part of the forest.

With a wicked grin on his face, he started slicing every creature in his way, feeling contentment with every creature he sliced, leaving his clothes stained with the crimson liquid. He didn't notice that Alice was behind one of the trees, watching his every move.

Walking farther into the forest, the vines and tree limbs that were surrounding him, blocked his path from continuing his journey through the forest and wrapped around him. He let go off the sword. The vines formed an enormous cocoon around him. He tried fighting back but his fights all went in vain for the vines were wrapped tightly around him. A few feet from him, stood Alice, her hand stretched for him to grab on. He let one of his hands free and stretched it out for Alice, hoping she would free him. But Alice removed her hand at the last minute, and watched him let out a final scream of fear and frustration. The only thing visible from Dan was his hand that was outstretched for Alice.

"What a loss. He could have been a great warrior in his Wonderland despite the sins he had made."

And with that, Alice left the red forest.

Back in the darkness, Alice laughed. She was entertained by her first victim. She has regained some strength, but she wanted to become stronger. "Hm… I wonder what my other victims will do."

* * *

**I know the first Alice in Alice Human Sacrifice was a girl but as I mentioned above, the story is based off of Alice Human Sacrifice.**

**So tell me, should I continue with the story? Leave your comments in the reviews.**


	2. Second Brawler Sacrifice

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. It really means to me! Now on with the story... Read PLease...**

* * *

After the first brawler, Dan, which fell in the hands of Alice, Alice has felt a bit stronger. She has been waiting a few years for another brawler to appear. And when the brawler appeared, Alice has made her way to Earth to claim her other victim and become even stronger.

* * *

On a cold, windy night, a sixteen-year old homeless guy with rags as clothes, made his way across the streets of the city to find a place for him to sleep, a place enough to keep him protected from the harsh, cold winds.

He found a place, and laid there waiting for sleep to takeover. Shun, the homeless guy, has a beautiful voice, which he was hoping on using it to make money off. But… the people on the streets he roams, never pay him any attention, as if he was invisible.

After sleep took over, he had this strange dream.

_Deep in the darkness, where the only light was coming from something glowing orange, a boy laid there on the floor._

_His eyes fluttered open, where he found himself amidst darkness._

_His eyes started wandering around, in search for any source of light._

_His eyes locked on the source of light and he made his way to the source._

_The source was a beautiful orange-haired girl wearing a glowing white dress._

"_H-Hello…?" Shun asked._

"_Hello Brawler Shun…" Alice said as he opened her eyes slowly._

"_What… Where am I?"_

"_That's not important… But let me introduce myself… I'm Alice."_

"_Alice…?"_

"_Yes… How about you leaving your miserable life on Earth and going to "Wonderland"?"_

"_Wo-Wonderland?"_

"_Yes… Wonderland."_

"_What's Wonderland?"_

"_It's anything you want it to be…"_

"_Really… Then take me there…"_

And with that, Alice took Shun to his Wonderland.

They landed in a small, averagely populated village.

"Where are we?"

"We are in a small village called Melody."

"And what do I do here?"

"Here you can be a singer and I don't think people will ignore you here."

Alice handed him three music sheets and the lyrics written on each one of them. He looked at them.

"What do I…?" he didn't finish his sentence for as he looked up, Alice was gone.

He selected one of the music sheets, and started singing the melody. People gathered around him, smiles on their faces. After he finished, all the people around him started clapping their hands with delight.

Shun had a wide smile on his face. Finally people have started realizing him. He bowed and then the people started leaving where they had gathered to carry on with their daily routines and errands.

Some nice old couple walked up to him.

"Hello young man."

"Um… Hello."

"Where do you live?"

"Um… I just arrived here…"

"How about you stay with us?"

"Um… wouldn't you mind? I'll just be a burden…"

"No, no. It would be our honor to have someone with such a beautiful voice in our house."

Seeing in no point to argue, he followed them to their house. He didn't notice Alice standing behind the corners of one of the streets. He has a small smile gracing her face.

Once Shun was inside of their house, he thanked them for their hospitality and went to a mattress they had laid for him on the house's floor.

He laid on it and went to sleep.

The next day, he woke up to find that the old couple wasn't in the house.

So he left the house to sing in the village. He selected another sheet of music and sang. And again people gathered around him. And again they clapped for him when the melody ended.

He again slept in the old couples' house.

The next morning, he woke up and went outside to the village.

He selected the third music sheet given to him by Alice, and he began to sing. But no one noticed. He raised his voice and sang louder. But again… No one noticed.

He ran to one of the citizens of the village, and he tapped his shoulder. But it's as if Shun wasn't there. He screamed at the top of his lungs but no one noticed. He was confused and frustrated. He wanted to get the attention he used to get and love.

He saw the old couple that let him stay at their house. He ran to them and grabbed the old man's shoulder. Shun looked into the old man's eyes. They were blank. He took a step back. As he was running away, he spotted a pistol on the ground. He bent down and grabbed it.

He wasn't going to do it, but desperation got the better of him. So he pointed the pistol to his head, hoping to a reaction from the crowd. But he didn't get any attention. Tears where streaming down his face as a pulled the trigger sending the bullet into his head.

Shun's body fell to the ground and blood spilled from his head. Everyone noticed and ran up to his body.

After a few days, Alice appeared by his grave. A blue rose grew from his grave. Alice just shook her head.

* * *

Back in the darkness, Alice had a sad expression on her face. "He had wonderful voice. The song he selected wasn't the one that gave him attention like the other two songs did. He just didn't try to sing them again. He settled for suicide." Alice has become stronger when Shun died. She couldn't wait for the other brawler to emerge.

* * *

**OK... Hope you enjoy this chapter! My midterms started today! So wish me luck everyone! Review and other stuff! If you have any questions, PM me. I'll be more than glad to answer!**


	3. Third Brawler Sacrifice

Another brawler bit the dust. Of course Alice is now even stronger than before, which makes it even easier for her to track down her other victim. She waited for a few years. When she located the brawler, she made her way to Earth.

A beautiful bluenette made her way from her school to her house, well more likely to her mansion.

Runo was the daughter of a very rich man. She's one of the most beautiful girls in the neighborhood. She has everything that she ever wanted. Clothes, shoes, accessories etc…

Runo walked up to the door of the mansion, and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello Ms. Runo!" greeted Kato, the butler.

"Hello, Kato…"

Kato took Runo's school bag and followed Runo to her room up the stairs.

Runo opened the door, and walked over to her mirror, while Kato put her school bag on the floor.

"Dinner will be ready at seven o'clock as usual, Ms. Runo." Kato said as he closed the door. Runo just nodded while examining herself in the mirror. _Oh, Runo… You're so beautiful… _Runo thought to herself.

Runo was very tired from school today, so she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, and she went to sleep.

_Runo opened her eyes, only to see darkness._

_She stood up._

"_Hello?" Runo asked._

_She didn't get an answer._

"_IS ANYBODY HERE?!" Runo practically yelled._

"_Over here…" a soft, feminine voice said._

"_Huh?"_

_Runo walked over to the light that she didn't notice at first._

_The light was an orange-haired girl, floating in mid air._

"_Hello, Brawler Runo…"_

"_Could you please tell me where am I?!" Runo said annoyingly, with her fists on her hips._

"_That's not really important. My name's Alice…"_

"_Could you tell me what's going on?!"_

_Alice ignored Runo's nagging and asked, "What do you think of going to Wonderland?"_

"_Wonderland?"_

"_Yes, Wonderland…"_

"_What's Wonderland?"_

"_Anything you want it to be. I can even take you there."_

"_But… I love my life here on Earth. I'm rich. …"_

"_But in Wonderland, you can do whatever you want. You can even rule!"_

"_Rule you say? Ok, take me…"_

And with that, Alice took Runo to Wonderland.

They landed in a room. A room in a castle to be exact.

"Where are we?" asked Runo turning to Alice. But Alice was gone.

"Hm…"

Runo looked at her surroundings. It was a very pretty room, decorated with blue patters. Runo walked out of the room to the hallway.

As she was walking, she bumped into a maid. The both fell on the ground.

"Oh, sorry my majesty." said the maid from the ground before standing up and extending her hand to Runo.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" yelled Runo annoyed slapping the hand of the maid away.

"I'm really sorry my majesty!" said the maid in a squeaky voice.

"Anyways, where am I and why do you keep calling me majesty?"

The maid had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Well, if you don't remember, you are the queen of a part of Wonderland. And right now, you are in you castle, my majesty"

"Oh…"

"You have to get changed into something more appropriate than these bizarre clothes." The maid said with a smile.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

The maid only shook her head. The maid told Runo to enter her extravagant room, and handed her a turquoise dress. The dress looked too expensive, but she was the queen here after all.

"Queen Runo, get ready, you have guests coming over."

Runo only nodded while admiring the dress. _A queen… Not bad…_

After getting dressed, Runo walked down the hallways of the castle to the dining room where the guests are.

The doors of the dining room opened, revealing Runo. The guests stood. They had a great time. But while eating her dinner with the guests, her head started hurting with severe pain. And the last thing she remembered was blacking out.

Runo opened her tired eyes and her eyesight was a bit blurry. The maid was sitting on a chair. But something was wrong. After Runo's vision cleared, revealing what was wrong… The maid is a rotten corpse.

" AHHHH!" Runo shrieked startling the maid.

"Queen Runo, are you okay?" The maid asked, her hand didn't even reach Runo's forehead until it was slapped away by Runo.

"Don't touch me!" Runo said with her eyes wide.

Runo looked at herself, at her hands specifically. She was a rotten corpse too. Runo shrieked again. She told the maid to hand her a mirror. As Runo looked at herself in the mirror, she almost fainted. Her once beautiful self is now a rotten, living corpse.

As this was happening, Alice was watching everything for a dark corner in the room with a smirk on her face.

Alice whispered some words, almost like a spell, to make Runo immortal. Runo is doomed to rule her country seeing everyone including herself as rotten corpses… forever…

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating. Why do I always get the inspiration before my BIG exams?! Yes, on Monday, I have Third-Term Exams which will stretch for a week or two weeks I guess. Then Summer Vacation! Even though I hate summer, with the hot weather, the sweating, and the beach or the pool, I like the summer vacation (rest from school work, duh). And this week there have been 2 to 3 exams everyday :'( My brain hurts. Anyways, my story "Our Love Lives" will be discontinued until I figure out a way how to bring Alice and Shun back together (yes, I think I'll make them go back to each other). Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes... I'm babbling right now ^_^'**

**So, Bye Bye and Take Care :***


End file.
